muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4815
Cold Open Abby and Rosita set up today's theme of friendship. Abby shows off the friendship bracelet that Rostia made for her, so she returns the favor by making her (a very large) one using magic. Scene #1 Big Bird hangs up a welcome sign at his nest, as he is expecting a visit from his pen pal from India. Grover mistakenly believes the sign is for him, then gets filled in by Big Bird. Upon hearing that she's flying all the way from India today, Grover volunteers to help and runs off, even though Big Bird has things covered. Scene #2 Grover alerts Elmo, Rosita and Cookie Monster of the incoming arrival of Big Bird's pen pal. He jumps to the conclusion that since she is flying and has a lot in common with Big Bird, she must be a bird too. To help make her feel welcome (and nourish her after a long flight), Elmo fetches a bird feeder. They realize that if she's like Big Bird, she must be big and needs a bigger feeder. They create their own, larger, ramshackle bird feeder. Scene #3 A young girl happens the monsters, looking for directions to Sesame Street. Upon realizing she's there, she admires how much it looks like she imagined. She introduces herself as Chamki, from India. They think she can help make Big Bird's incoming friend feel at home, since they're both from the same place. Chamki tells Grover birdseed will be the same between both cultures, but she'd rather eat her paratha. Rosita notes how much it resembles her Mexican tortilla bread. Chamki shares her food with her new friends. Scene #4 Chamki tells the monsters that she must go and find her friend, when Big Bird arrives. They are revealed to be pen pals, as Big Bird corrects Grover's mistake. Even though they're not both birds, they still have very much in common. He brings Chamki to see his "Welcome" sign, making her feel very welcomed. She tells the others than while she's visiting America, she wants to learn new things, while also teaching Big Bird about her culture. Since they both like dancing, they all teach Chamki the "Flappy Dance" (as originally taught by Granny Bird). Chamki teaches them an Indian dance called "Bhangra," as they all sing about being international friends. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a scene from the street story, then shows a related situation with real-life kids. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, F, with a song and dance. (First: Episode 4525) Film F is for Friends: A girl makes a scrapbook of her friend, Francis, and recites a poem of using F words of their experiences together. (First: Episode 4715) Muppets / Celebrity Gwen Stefani and her furry, feathered pals sing about how to "Be a Good Friend." (First: Episode 4614) Muppets / Celebrity Romeo Santos sings "Quiero Ser Tu Amigo" to Elmo to help him make friends. (First: Episode 4408) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 10. (First: Episode 4718) Muppets Chris instructs the Two-Headed Monster to show the number of the day (10). They each think the number they're holding is the number of the day, until Chris tells them to put the two numbers next to each other. (First: Episode 4249) Cartoon Ten doggy kisses Artist: Todd Parr (First: Episode 4274) Elmo's World: Kindness Scene #5 Chamki and the gang, still dancing together, sign off. Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Friendship